Connor
Connor is the oldest and the leader of the PJ Masks. Personality Connor takes great enjoyment in associating with Greg and Amaya. He can be a bit clumsy at times; this was especially emphasized in "Clumsy Catboy". He's also nice, smart, caring, friendly, helpful, and funny. In "Catboy's Great Gig", it is shown that he sometimes has intense stage fright. Appearance Connor's skin is tan and has brown gelled up hair. He wears a blue sweater with a white line in the middle and blue pants. In his pajamas, he can transform into the fast blue Catboy with cat ears, stripes, cat tail, and the cat logo. In Girls Will Be Heroes, Conner becomes his female alter ego created by Romeo, Connia. She has long eyelashes and long wavy brown hair with a cat clip. She wears a denim jacket with a white blouse underneath it, a frilly starry blue skirt, sky blue leggings, and red flats. In Star Darlings, Connor wears a black vest with a white shirt with a blue star printing underneath, black sparkly cargo jeans with sparkly blue stars, and sparkling blue sneakers. He has a blue belt with a star belt buckle around his waist and wears a star wristband on his left wrist. He also has blue star markings under his left eye and he hair is cerulean blue with a dark brown streak. In Shape-topia, Connor's outfit resembles to the Hitachiin twins' Cheshire Cat costumes, only the top is white with black stripes and so is the tail, the neckerchief is gray, the pants are black, the boots are black with white hem, and the gloves are gray with white hems. On Conner's head are two black cat ears. In The Griffin Games, Connor wears a navy blue riding coat, black gloves, blue riding pants, brown riding boots, and a navy blue riding helmet with a golden griffin crest. In Just One Of The Hyenas, Connor becomes his hyena form, Chausiku. He has spots, plus two more that are like pawprints, a mane that is similar to his human form's hair with brown streaks, black paws, blue eyes, and around his neck is a pendent with a cat symbol dangling from it's chain. Trivia *He has a large interest in Master Fang, and sometimes pretends to be him during missions. *He has a fear of water. It was mentioned in Catboy's Cloudy Crisis and Owlette the Winner. *He sometimes treats Greg like a little brother. *He has a crush on Amaya. *In "Owlette of a Kind", he temporarily gained Owlette's powers due to Romeo's Power Copier. *His suit is currently the only one with ears. *His signature color is blue. *In the episode "Gekko's Super Gekko Sense", it is revealed that he is talented at drawing. It is mentioned again in the episode "Owlette and the Owletteenies". *He owns a black cat named Lucky. *He has a fear of dogs in Catboy and Captain K9. *He owns a magical sketchbook and magical pencil sent from Oliver Gryffon in Cat Boy Draws To Life!. *He develops a rivalry with Captain Jake in Cat Boy Got Your Back, but he was actually jealous of his magical Neverland powers, like his flying ability and his Mighty Captain Mega Sword. *Like Nate, he has a Yokai Watch that helps him find Yokai in Cat Boy and the Yokai Watch. *Connor likes to visit the Pride Lands to help the Lion Guard or take a break from his nighttime missions. **Mostly, he likes to lodge around at Hakuna Matata Falls. *Connor holds both magic powers of Gentlehaven and Maru, which are part of his family's tradition. However, whenever he gets angry, scared, or irritated, his magic gets out of control as seen in Catboy's Magical Mishap. **In Catboy VS The Outsiders, his magic starts controlling him when he was about to be killed by Zira and her family, and it made him violent and menacing. Until Kion snaps him back to normal by telling him to stop. Later, while Catboy and the Lion Guard were leaving the Outlands, he passed out after his magic took control of him (which is the same thing that happened to Elena when she used up her scepter's magic to defeat Orizaba in The Scepter Of Light. But the two scenes from two different episodes have differences between each other.) *His ancestors are the Princess of Gentlehaven and the Maruvian wizard. **In Catboy's Magic Key (Part 2), Connor's mother is the descendant of the Princess of Gentlehaven. And in Connor Unlocks A Secret, his father is revealed to be the descendant of the Maruvian wizard. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:PJ Masks characters